Cabal: Unbound Destiny
by Twilightlink421
Summary: In a world created by the great sages is the universe of nevareth where a young man named 69 is about to venture on a journey that will change his life forever.  Based on the MMORPG Cabal The Revolution of Action
1. The Awakening

As the birds chirped i could feel the wind blowing through my skin. i couldnt remember how i got here, and why i was here. though the environment around me brought a thought to my mind. I could feel the sadness within the trees and rivers as they sadly blew with the wind. Despair i

said to myself, Green Despair. I am a force blader and my name is 69. My parents passed away in the great war of nevareth before they could ever tell me my real name. So i decided to take up the number 69 as my name since it was my fathers lucky number from what i could remember.

I raised myself for 18 years, learning and training my blade skills and controlling my force. I slowly got off the grassy ground and cleaned the grass off my shirt. I decided to head back to town and lend the townsfolk some help. I approached the officer of green despair. "Greetings 69

enjoy your break ?" "Indeed i did sir, thank you for asking" Officer Mark was in charge of the security and control of the town of green despair. I've heard of other officers maintaining other parts of nevareth but i have never entered the warp gate myself to explore it. "I've got a mission for

you 69" Mark said."What's the objective this time sir ?" 69 replied. "To the North there are these creatures named Trogolos, they've been causing the town some trouble by stealing supplies. I want you to take care of them and make sure they dont steal anymore" Mark exclaimed. "Very

well sir i shall report back as soon as i finish" 69 replied. "Be careful 69, they are quite reckless creatures" Mark Warned. 69 laughed. "I've trained for 18 years officer, im pretty sure i can handle some Trogolos" 69 stated. I grabbed my katana and force orb and headed out towards the

northern part of green despair. I treked for about ten minutes and stumbled upon the camp of the so called Trogolos. I was nearly more than confident that i could teach these things a lesson or two. I quickly drew my katana and cut down dozens within minutes. "This is too easy" 69

exclaimed. However i became careless as one quickly came from behind me and kicked me into a tree. I heard a crunch in my left arm, a sign that it had broke. i sat against the tree in pain clunching my arm. "MOTHER FU#$#$#$" 69 yelled. The Trogolo was ready to strike again but within

the blink of an eye an arrow of magic seemed to have pierced the trogolo and its body fell to the ground and layed their motionless. I turned to look and there stood a force archer with long black hair and a crystal bow. She had beautiful brown eyes and astonishing black

hair. She approached me and gently placed her hand on my broken arm. "Are you alright ?". she asked.


	2. The Graceful Archer

"My arms broken but I guess am alright" 69 replied. "Awww no worries ! I'll help fix your arm" she smiled. "How are you going to do that ?" 69 asked. "Like this" she replied. A sparkle of green energy surrounded my arm and the sensation of pain began to fade away. Before I knew it my arm

was fully healed. "There ya go" she smiled. It was simply amazing, it was as if my arm was never broken in the first place, whoever this girl was she wasant any ordinary one. "Thank you for healing my arm and getting that Trogolo off my back, my names 69" 69 stated. "69 ? That sure is a

funny name" she giggled "My names Cindell, please to meet you" she exclaimed. Cindell, what a nice name I thought to myself compared to my name. Before I knew it she was behind me sniffing my long blue hair. "You smell niceeeee" she replied. "Thanks . . ." I replied a bit disturbed from

her action. She then got back on her feet and started walking away. "Hey !" 69 yelled. Cindell turned around in question. "nii ?" I got back on my feet dusting off the grass on my pants and butt. "Where are you heading off to ?" 69 asked. Cindell closed her eyes and looked down at the

ground thinking. This girl is definetly something I said to myself. "No where in particular I suppose, I really don't have a place to stay" Cindell replied. "Why don't you come back to town with me, you could stay at my place" 69 said. "Is that alright with you ?" Cindell asked. "It's the least I

could do for you helping me out today" 69 replied. We began walking back to town talking and getting to know each other along the way. "So what exactly do you specialize in ? I'm a force blader" 69 stated. "I'm a force archer, I can condense magic into arrows and cannons to shoot from a

far at my targets" Cindell replied. "I also have a crystal bow that allows me to aim better than most classes out there" Cindell stated. "I see" 69 replied. So im not the only one who has specialization in certain abilities I thought to myself. And there's even more classes out there that I dont

know about, how exciting ! We soon arrived at the entrance of the town "Oh looks like we're here" 69 said. "Wow this town looks cool !" Cindell exclaimed. I suppose she was right, the town of green despair wasant any ordinary town with it's waterfalls and giant water wheels. "What's

that ?" Cindell asked. She pointed at the warp gate which shined with sparkles and light. "That's the warp gate that takes you to . . ." Now that I thought about it, i've never used the warp gate during the 18 years I was here. No one ever used the warp gate since no one knew what

was beyond it making it incredibly dangerous. "Well it's a warp gate" 69 replied. "Where does it go ?" Cindell asked cutely. "Im not too sure myself, no ones ever entered the warp gate and come back to tell the tale" 69 replied. The sun began to go down and darkness began to fill the

sky along with the glimmering stars. "We should get some rest" 69 said. My house was along the river of green despair, it's pretty big despite the size on the outside, and having access to a river nearby was quite nice. We both headed inside and I showed Cindell into the guest room.

"Thanks, no ones ever been as nice to me as you have" she smiled. "Don't you have any friends ?" 69 asked. "Not really, im on my own most of the time" Cindell said sadly. "Well don't worry" 69 put his hand on her shoulder. "You have me now" 69 smiled. Cindell looked up and smiled at

69 "Thank you" Cindell replied. Suddenly she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Night" she said while blushing. Cindell then headed into the guest room and closed the door behind her. I was a bit confused yet very happy because im not usually good at communicating with girls. I headed

towards my room and jumped into my bed and let out a big sigh of exhaustment. "It's been a long day" 69 said. I grabbed the covers and snuggled against my fluffy pillow. "Maybe I can get a little closer with Cindell" 69 thought. "I am her only friend after all". The rush of the river and

night breeze were my lullaby that night as I slowly fell asleep.


	3. Memories of Nevareth

I heard the clashing of swords and katanas. Blasts of magic soared the sky. Elements of all kinds filled the atmosphere. What's going on I asked myself. "FOR CAPELLA !" a soldier in a purple maritalsuit yelled from behind me. The army charged in across the battlefield. "FOR PROCYON !" a

soldier in a blue martialsuit yelled from the opposite side of the battlefield. The ground rumbled from the hundreds of soldiers charging in at each other. Blood, crys, and screams began to fill the air. I felt tense, nervous, and scared. The cries of the soldiers, being sliced, burned alive, I

couldnt take it anymore, I ran. Suddenly I felt an impact against my right leg and fell. "F#$!" 69 yelled. I turned and found a terra lance pierced through my leg with my blood beginning to spill onto the ground. A soldier in a blue armorsuit with a huge greatsword began to approach, ready

to chop me to pieces. I felt incredibly tense and afraid, I didnt want to die here. As the soldier was about to draw his giant sword a solidier in a purple battlesuit clashed swords with the soldier. From behind me a woman with a purple battlesuit with a crystal bow aided the force blader by

firing numerous elements of arrows. Suddenly, the soldier in the blue armorsuit tripped the soldier in the purple battlesuit and stabbed him right in the heart of his chest. The soldier died almost instantly within the blink of an eye. Within his dieing breath "Rina . . . get our son out of here .

. ."Son ? who are they talking about I asked myself. However, I soon realized something that made my heart drop and filled me with tears. The purple solider had the number 69 emblemed on his battlesuit. "FATHER !" 69 cried. But before I could rush to his side the woman in the purple

battlesuit picked me up and dashed quickly away from the battlefield. I screamed with tears in my eyes. "FATHER !"69 yelled. I soon found myself back in my room, the birds chirping along with the crashes of the waterfall from outside. "Just a dream" 69 said. More like a nightmare I said to

myself, a terrible terrible nightmare. "What's wrong ?" Cindell asked laying right next to me in my bed. "HOLY 2#%" 69 said. I fell off the bed and fell on my butt pretty hard. I rubbed it in pain "owwwww . . ." 69 stated. I looked up at Cindell laying in my bed. "What where you doing in bed

with me !" 69 yelled. A sad face came across Cindell's face "Well I had a nightmare and I felt scared and lonely, so I decided to sleep with you" Cindell said sadly. I soon realized what I had said had came off pretty harsh. I got back on my feet and began to apologize. "Im sorry, I didnt

mean to sound so harsh, I had a nightmare too" 69 exclaimed. Cindell looked up at me "I forgive you" Cindell smiled. A sign of relief passed through me and a smile came across my face as well seeing her smile at me. "Well let's get some breakfast" 69 exclaimed. We both got dressed and

headed to the backyard of my house. There were many trees to pick fruits from in my backyard. We picked some apples, coconuts, bananas, and oranges. Then headed down near the river bank to sit down and eat. "So what did you dream about ?" Cindell asked biting into an apple

with a crunch. Taking a bite into a banana "I dont wanna talk about it" 69 said depressingly. "Oh okay then" Cindell said taking another bite. "What did you dream of ?" 69 asked as he began peeling an orange. "I dont really wanna talk about it either" Cindell said as she began cracking a

coconut open. "Alrighty then" 69 said. Seems both of us had a terrible nightmare last night I said to myself. "Hey 69" Cindell said. I popped a slice of an orange into my mouth and began chewing "Yeah ?" 69 said. She began blushing a little bit and began making a circle on the ground

with her finger. "I was wondering . . ." She said shyly. My face began to turn red. "yeah . . ." 69 exclaimed. She turned to me blushing "Would you go -" But before she could finish her sentence a scream came in from the direction of the town. "That cant be good" 69 exclaimed.


	4. Seeds of Destruction

We both got off our feet and headed towards the direction of the scream. What's going on I asked myself. "What do you think's going on 69 ?" Cindell asked. "Maybe some monster trouble" 69 replied. We soon arrived at the town to find it in chaos. The town was being overrun by

moscutters, giant mosquitoe like creatures except about a hundred times bigger with blades for hands. "Ewwww those look disgusting" Cindell exclaimed. "Indeed" 69 stated. I've always hated bugs and moscutters were no different. "Comon let's move out Cindell" 69 stated. I drew out

my katana and orb and Cindell quickly formed her crystal bow. We needed to do something about this mess. I quickly approached one slicing its head off while leaving it's body dismemembered on the ground. One tried attacking me from behind but was quickly burnt to a crisp by one of

Cindell's fire arrows. There were alot of them, bunches, dozens, this was going to be a long battle I thought to myself. However, the moscutters werent stupid and began attacking together to overwhelm us. This wasant good at all. Cindell and I quickly regrouped together. "There's alot

of them 69 what should we do ?" Cindell exclaimed shooting a moscutter with an aqua arrow. "Best thing we can do is stick together and hopefully hold them off till officer Mark returns with help" 69 stated. I sliced a moscutter in half with my katana with the aura of electricity. What if we

cant hold off long enough till help arrives I thought to myself. We fought for hours, where the hell was officer Mark ! Our stamina began to diminish and our reactions started to become slower with every moscutter we toke down. Before I knew it one had cut cindell on the shoulder. She

shrieked in pain grabbing her shoulder. "Cindell !" 69 yelled. I dashed quickly to her and held off the dozens of moscutters trying to continue there assault on her. However, one managed to slash me right on the chest. I overcame the pain and slashed the moscutter's head off. "69 !"

Cindell yelled. "It's alright Cindell, Im alright" 69 replied. The moscutters numbers we're endless and we couldnt hold out for much longer. "69 we have to get out of here, there's too many of them" Cindell stated. I looked for an exit but moscutters were coming from all directions. "Shit !"

69 yelled. I kept searching but there was nowhere to run. I thought and searched hard but there was nowhere to go. Then an idea popped into my head, the warp gate I said to myself. There was no time to hesitate we had to get to the warp gate or we'd be overunned. However, I

wasant watching out for Cindell and another moscutter slashed her on the her left leg. She screamed in pain. "Cindell !" 69 yelled. There was no time to lose, we had to leave green despair. I quickly picked up Cindell and starting carrying her towards the warp gate while slicing

moscutter's with my katana in one hand. We soon arrived at the warp gate, the hum of light and its sacred carvings gave it a mysterious feeling. I turned around to look back at the town, swarmed now by thousands of moscutters. "Are you sure about this 69 ?" Cindell asked. I felt

angered and sorrow that I couldnt save the town that I had lived in for so long. My childhood, my hardwork, my memories, all gone. I soon realized that the swarm of moscutters were heading towards us. "69 there heading this way !" Cindell yelled. I turned forward towards the warp

gate and prayed that it would take us somewhere safe. "Farewell Green despair" 69 exclaimed.


	5. The Cunning Blader

I toke a deep breath and entered the warp gate while carrying Cindell hoping it would take us some place safer. As I entered a bright flash of light blurred my vision. My vision began to become darker and darker with every step I toke inside the warp gate. "69 !" Cindell yelled. I was far

too exhausted to reply back to her let alone pay attention to what she had to say. I continued deeper into the void of the warp gate. "69 !" Cindell screamed. "YOU'RE BLEEDING !" she yelled. Before I knew it, I passed out from my injury that the moscutter gave me on my chest from

blood loss. Was this it ? Am I going to die here . . . like this. My vision became pitch black and I fell unconscious. I began to hear voices "Is he going to be alright ?" a voice said. "He should be alright, he just needs to rest and regain his stamina" another voice replied. "Thank the heavens"

a voice exclaimed. I couldnt distinguish whos voices they were at first but I manage to recall hearing Cindell's voice, she's worried about me I said to myself. However, I heard another voice that I didnt recognize. It was a girl's voice but not Cindell's obviously. I decided to worry about

things later as it seemed now that we made it through safely. I decided to rest and investigate later. After a few hours I opened my eyes to find myself in bed. I felt warmth in front of me, soft, fluffy warmth. I soon realized that the warmth in front of me was Cindell. "GAAAH !" 69 yelled. I

quickly jumped out of bed. Cindell was sleeping quietly. She's probably exhausted as I am I said to myself. I tucked her back in and pulled the covers over her body. "well aren't you sweet ?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and it was a girl with long blue hair wearing a teal

colored martialsuit along with two katanas on her back. She had rich brown eyes and was about the same height as Cindell. "Who are you ?" 69 asked. "My names Kinomoto, I found you and your little girlfriend out in the desert" Kinomoto replied. "Desert ?" 69 exclaimed. I ran to a

nearby window to look outside, sand and more sand for miles and miles as far as the eye could see. Looks like the warp gate toke us to a desert I said to myself. "Im guessing you're not from around here ?" Kinomoto exclaimed. "Yeah, I lived in the part of Nevareth known as Green

Despair" 69 replied. "Well welcome to Desert Scream" Kinomoto exclaimed. "Thanks" 69 replied. "I also wanna thank you for saving us out there, we probably would have died if you hadant taken us in" 69 exclaimed. "Dont mention it" Kinomoto exclaimed. My stomach growled. I guess I

havent eaten since this morning I said to myself. "Here" Kinomto said. She tossed me a kabob of meat from the fireplace. "You're going to need to eat if you want to recover fully" Kinomoto stated. "Thank you" 69 replied. We both grabbed a chair and sat down and began eatting by the

fireplace. "So im guessing you specialize in something particular also ?" 69 exclaimed while biting into a piece of meat. "Im a blader, I focus on cutting down my enemies with lightning fast attacks" Kinomoto replied while chewing on a piece of meat. "Oh that's cool, Im a -" but before I

could finish my sentence she interrupted "I know what you are, you're a force blader" Kinomoto stated. "I can tell by your weapons and equipment" she exclaimed while glaring at me. "You're specialization . . ." she exclaimed. "Is a threat to my specialization" she stated. The mood

became very uneasy and very umcomfortable at that moment. "What are you talking about" 69 exclaimed. "You're teachings are the reason why bladers are a dieing class." Kinomoto stated. "Ever since the sages of nevareth found out how to enhance katanas and weapons every blader

began to become a force blader. Bladers began decreasing by the hundreds and the teachings that my master taught me began to become forgotten and replaced with the techniques of force bladers" Kinomoto stated. She glared at me with anger. "Your class makes me sick" she

stated. I felt tense and confused, I had no idea that that there was a class used as the foundation for force bladers. "By the way I never caught your name, care to introducing yourself" Kinomoto stated. "My names 69" 69 replied. "69 eh ? psh even the names you scum have are

disgraceful" Kinomoto exclaimed. "Im guessing you saved us for a reason" 69 stated. "You catch on pretty fast dont you half breed ? Indeed I did save you two for a certain purpose" Kinomoto replied. "What purpose would that be ?" 69 asked. She drew her dual katanas from her back in

the blink of an eye and before I knew it she was behind me with both katanas near my throat. "To kill you" she replied.


	6. Corrupted Justice

The situation I was in had now become very dangerous and held my life in the balance. I couldn't draw my katana and if I made any sudden movements it could be the death of me. I was in a very bad position. Could this really be the end for me ? "Any last words half breed ?" Kinomoto

stated. "You don't have to do this" 69 replied. "Do you have any idea how much pain and sorrow your class has caused me ?" Kinomoto exclaimed. "I do, I've been through a lot of pain myself, and I lost my parents to the great war of Nevareth when I was young. I can understand your

feelings Kinomoto and am sorry to hear that your teachings are a dying class." 69 replied. "Sorry isn't going to cut it" Kinomoto replied as she crossed her katanas closer to my throat. "What you're doing is wrong" 69 stated. "Hm ?" Kinomoto stated. "You're letting hatred and sorrow

control your heart, I know the pain is unbearable and it feels like you must bring justice to your class, but this isn't the right way!" 69 stated. Suddenly the front door slammed open and soldiers with dark blue clothing emerged from within the smoke. "Nobody move !" A soldier stated with

a giant sword in hand. Before I knew it we were surrounded by Force bladers and Force Archers ready to engage upon us. The warrior emerged from the crowd and approached us. He wore a giant helm so no one could see his true face. "So we meet again Kinomoto" the warrior stated.

"What do you want" Kinomoto replied. "You know very well why we're here" the warrior exclaimed. Suddenly soldiers attacked Kinomoto from behind and quickly tied her hands together. "Let me go !" Kinomoto yelled. "You are hear by under arrest for practicing forbidden teachings and

techniques. You will be sentence to prison for eternity for your actions" The warrior stated. Tears started running down Kinomoto's face. This isn't right I said to myself. She's being sentence to rot in prison just because of her class. That's like being sentence to death for the color of your

skin. I knew I had to do something, but we were greatly outnumbered and surrounded. Suddenly an Ice arrow knocked down the warrior. "Your sense of justice is corrupted ! No one should ever be killed because of their class !" Cindell yelled. The warrior got back onto his feet "Grrrr

seize them !" he yelled. I quickly drew my katana and punched a Force archer in the face with my orb in hand. A force blader tried jumping on me from behind but I quickly threw him off and kicked him away. However, a burning sensation filled my right leg, a force archer had shot me with

a fire arrow from behind. I fell to my knees and was quickly tied up. Cindell was thrown to the grown next to me tied up as well. "You two are hear by sentenced to rot in prison for assaulting the procyon nation" the warrior exclaimed. Before I Knew I was hit in the back of the head with a

bow. "69 !" Cindell yelled. I fell unconscious and my vision became pitch black. After a few hours I woke up to find myself in a cell. It was dark and cold. "Are you alright 69?" I turned around to find beside Cindell beside me. "Yeah am ok, thanks" 69 replied. "Why did you two do that" I

looked in front of me to find Kinomoto sitting against the wall staring at us. "What you mean ? " 69 asked. "Why did you rebel against the procyon army, they were only after me after all, if you hadn't you wouldn't be here" Kinomoto stated. "Because what there punishing you for isn't

right !"Cindell exclaimed. "I agree, being sentence to death because of your class doesn't sit right with me either. 69 replied. Kinomoto looked at the ground. "So you tried helping me even though I tried killing you" Kinomoto stated. "What ?" Cindell exclaimed. I then realized that Cindell

had been asleep the whole time during that time, I guess she woke up when the procyon army busted through the front door. I got on my feet and sat next to Kinomoto. "It's alright" 69 exclaimed. She turned to me "How can you say that ?, I almost toke your life ! And yet . . . you still

tried to save me." Kinomoto replied. "Sometimes are thoughts are clouded by rage and hate. Therefore, we make mistakes" 69 stated. Tears filled her eyes and she threw her arms around me. "I'm so sorry" Kinomoto cried. "I forgive you" 69 stated. I hugged her. I turn to look at Cindell,

she looked a bit angry. "Is something wrong Cindell ?" 69 said. "You're just going to let her go like that ? She could've token your life if the procyon army hadn't come !" Cindell yelled. "I said I was sorry" Kinomoto replied. She held onto me tighter. "Get off him !" Cindell yelled. "Oh is

someone getting a little jealous ?" Kinomoto stated. "Both of you stop it !" 69 yelled. I gently broke away from Kinomoto's arms. "It's all in the past now, we need to look forward to the present and future now." 69 stated. Cindell and Kinomoto looked at each other and turned away.

"Fine . . ." they replied. "Now we need to find a way to escape this cell." 69 stated. "How are we going to do that ?" Cindell replied. "Yeah our weapons our locked in a chest in another room and these bars are made of shadowtitanium" Kinomoto stated. They were right; escaping was

easier said than done. Suddenly a voice came from the shadows. "Perhaps I could be of assistance" the voice said. A man wearing the same design of clothes as Kinomoto emerged from the cell across from us. He had purple hair and had a ponytail. He also had a cat on his shoulder that

was dressed as a ninja with a fishbone symbol encrusted on its helmet while standing on two feet with its arms hidden beneath its mini black robe. "Who are you ?" Cindell asked. "My names Drocell" he replied.


	7. The Intelligent Wizard

"You can help us get out of here ?" 69 asked. "Well not without your help of course" Drocell stated. "Drocell ? Is that you ?" Kinomoto asked. "Oh hey Kinomoto, I didn't see you there. Gee wiz it's been awhile hasan't it ?" Drocell replied. "You know him ?" Cindell asked. " Yeah, we were

childhood friends. But after the great war of nevareth we got separated. What are you doing here Drocell ?" Kinomoto exclaimed. "Oh I broke the law or something like that from what the Procyon military told me" Drocell said. "How long have you been here ?" Kinomoto asked. "A couple

months or so" he smiled. "A couple months !" How did you manage to survive in here for a couple months !" Kinomoto exclaimed. "Why because of this little guy of course" Drocell stated while petting the ninja cat on the head. "What is that ?" 69 asked. "It's a meow ninja" Drocell stated.

"A meow ninja ?" Cindell asked. "Yeah a meow ninja" he stated again. "What's a meow ninja ?" Kinomoto asked. "A meow ninja" He smiled. Apparently this guy wasn't exactly the brightest but if he could get us out of here then might as well go along with what he has to say. "So

anyway, like you were saying earlier you can help us escape ?" 69 asked. "Indeed but I'll need some of your assistance of course" Drocell stated. "Well am all ears just tell us what to do" Cindell exclaimed. "Me too" Kinomoto stated. "Alright awesome, so which one of you can cast fire the

best ?" Drocell asked. "I can" Cindell stated. He pointed to the bars of the cell. "Shadowtitanium doesn't melt easily but if we combine both of our fire spells it should get the job done" Drocell exclaimed. Kinomoto and I both backed away and the two concentrated there mana. Soon they

both fired there fire lances at the bars. The lances combined and created a fire cannon. The bars began melting apart from the intense heat of the fire, the heat was so intense that Kinomoto and I started sweating from were we standing. "Gee wiz this is hot !" Drocell stated. "Haha very

funny Drocell" Kinomoto exclaimed. The spell soon ended and the cell bars were melted. "Good work" Drocell stated. "Thanks you too, by the way my names Cindell, it's a pleasure to meet you" Cindell smiled. "Am 69, nice meeting you" 69 stated. "69 ? gee wiz from what I've read isn't

that a sex pos" but before he could finish his sentence Kinomoto interrupted. "Anyway ! We need to get out here, but first we have to retrieve our weapons" Kinomoto exclaimed. "Good idea" 69 stated. Suddenly we heard a scream from Cindell. I turned quickly "Whats wrong ?" 69

yelled. "IT'S SOOOO CUUUUUTE" Cindell stated as she was snuggling the meow ninja in her arms. "Ehhh ?" Kinomoto exclaimed. "Okay then . . ." 69 said. Drocell then whistled, suddenly the meow ninja jumped onto Drocell's shoulder. "Awww I wasn't done snuggling it . . ." Cindell said

sadly. "Hey buddy think you can open this door for us ?" Drocell asked. The meow ninja nodded and jumped onto the door knob and started picking the lock with one of its claws while upside down. Soon the door made a click and opened. The meow ninja then hopped back onto Drocell's

shoulder. "Wow that's pretty cool" 69 stated. "Where did you find such an amazing creature Drocell ?" Kinomoto asked. "Oh I just kinda found him one day and we've stuck together since" Drocell stated. "I want one !" Cindell stated as she snatched the meow ninja from Drocell's

shoulder. "He's so fuzzy and warm" Cindell exclaimed. Suddenly the meow ninja jumped into the air and pulled out a fish about the size of my hand and smacked Cindell on the head with it. "Owwww" Cindell stated as she rubbed her head. "You did something stupid" Drocell exclaimed. "I

just wanted to snuggle it" Cindell replied. "Well maybe he doesn't like being snuggled" Kinomoto stated. Suddenly two procyon soldiers appeared. "Halt !" one of the soldiers said. "Eek !" Cindell screamed. Drocell then quickly threw the meow ninja at one of the soldiers. The meow ninja

drew out it's fish and smacked the procyon down to the floor with it. "Ah god I hate fish !" the solider screamed as he was being smacked down by the meow ninja. Before the second one could react Kinomoto quickly disarmed him and knocked him unconscious. The meow ninja then tied

up the procyon soldiers. "He's soo cute !" Cindell screamed. The meow ninja looked up at Cindell in confusion and quickly jumped back onto Drocell's shoulder. We soon opened the chest and got our weapons back. Drocell retrieved a staff from the box so I guessed that he was some

type of magic class. "Oh Astral bow how I missed you !" Cindell exclaimed while swinging back in forth with her bow in her arms. "So Drocell, , what class are you?" 69 asked. "Oh, I is a wizard I can create raw magic but my staff does make things a bit easier" Drocell replied. We soon

cracked open a window and jumped out of the procyon prison. "So where are you heading now 69 ?" Kinomoto asked. "Hmmmm" 69 replied. Ever since I was knocked unconscious I haven't thought of what I'd do next. "You did say you were from green despair, why not try finding a way

back ?" Kinomoto exclaimed. "Long story" Cindell stated. "Why don't we try finding another shiny teleport thingy ?" Drocell exclaimed. "You mean a warp gate ?" 69 said. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Cindell exclaimed. "Only problem is that it could take us anywhere" Kinomoto

stated. Kinomoto had a point, the warp gate could take us anywhere, but we really had no other choice. "Well let's find that warp gate" 69 exclaimed. From there we headed off towards the north, the climate and temperature became colder and colder with every step we toke. "69 ?"

Cindell asked. "Yes ?" 69 replied. "Can I hold onto you?" She asked while blushing. "Oh ummmmm sure" 69 replied blushing. Cindell then held onto my arm and we began walking together side by side. "Dawwww isn't that cute" Drocell stated. "Hmph . . . " Kinomoto exclaimed. "Uh

oooooh is someone jealous" Drocell smiled. "ME JEALOUS! AS IF" Kinomoto yelled turning her head the other way while blushing. Snow began falling heavily upon us but luckily we arrived at the warp gate. It was just like the one at green despair. Its mysterious sacred cravings along

with its echoing light. "Well let's head in" 69 stated. We all then headed into the void of the warp gate. It could take us anywhere but I could only hope that it would take us some place safe.


	8. Frozen Sorrow

The ground I laid upon was icy cold along with the roars of snow blowing through my ears. I slowly got up upon my feet only to see snow soaring through the air blocking my vision to see what lied ahead of me. The warp gate seemed to have taken us to a snowy climate I said to myself.

I looked around for Cindell and the others but they were nowhere in sight. It looks like we were separated while being teleported through the warp gate I said to myself. I walked through the snow alone only to hear the howling of the blizzard. For some odd reason the howling of the

snow brought the feeling of revenge and vengeance to my mind. Every snowflake felt stained with the scent of death and agony. Bloody Ice I had thought to myself, I remember hearing rumors about this war torn place. They say that you can hear the fallen warrior's cries echo within the

howls of the blizzard if you listen closely enough. The cold was unbearable as I could no longer feel my ears or nose with every step I toke. After walking for a few hours I saw gates of a town within the distance, I approached slowly with the snow continuing to blow into my face.

Unfortunately, when I reached the gate it was closed and I couldn't enter. "Is anyone there ?" 69 yelled. A guardsman appeared behind the gate. "Who goes there ?" the guardsman stated. "May I please enter" 69 exclaimed. "Sorry, but without any identification I cannot permit you to

enter" the guardsman stated. "Please, I'm lost within this blizzard and I'm freezing" 69 pleaded. "No identification, no entrance" the guardsman repeated. Suddenly a girl from within the gate yelled. "What is wrong with you ? You're just going to let him die out there ?" she stated. "But

m'lady he could be an enemy spy trying to break in" the guardsman stated. The girl approached the gate she had dirty blondish short hair and wore a bluestin battlesuit like mine except more fit for the cold. She took a good look at me studying me closely. "Hmmm he's too cute to be a

spy," she smiled. "Open the gates" she yelled. The gates then opened before me, I quickly ran in and the gates behind me shut closed. "Thank you so much, you really saved me there" 69 stated. "Don't mention it, a cute guy like doesn't deserve to freeze in the cold" she stated. I

blushed a bit then introduced myself. "My names 69, it's a pleasure to meet you" 69 exclaimed. She giggled. "That sure is a funny name, my names Kasori it's nice to meet you" she smiled. We soon took refuge within what seemed to be her home. She was nice enough to make me some

hot cocoa to warm me up from the cold. "Thank you" 69 said as he took a sip of his hot cocoa. "It's my pleasure, so what brings you to Bloody Ice ?" Kasori asked. "We'll I entered the warp gate from Desert Scream and I got separated from my friends while being teleported" 69 replied.

"That's terrible" she stated. "Yeah, I really hope they're alright" 69 exclaimed. "I pray for you as well" she said. "Thanks, by the way are you the officer of this town ?" 69 asked. "Mhmmm I run this place "she replied. "That's pretty cool" 69 stated. I finished my cup of hot cocoa and set it

down on the table. "We'll I must be on my way, thank you for your help" 69 exclaimed. "Aww you're going to leave me all alone ?" Kasori cried. "I need to find my friends, they may be in big trouble" 69 stated. Suddenly she grabbed a hold of my arm. "Atleast stay the night ! You can look

for them tomorrow and I can help you too" Kasori pleaded. I thought about her offer. I was quite tired and fatigued from my journey; I don't even remember the last time I decided to take a break and rest. In my current condition I'd make no progress if I'd try searching for Cindell and the

others so I considered her offer. "I'll accept your offer" 69 replied. She then jumped on top of my back cheering. "Yaaay thank you, I don't remember the last time I had company here" she smiled. She soon led me to a bedroom. "So this is where I'll be sleeping ?" 69 asked. "Oh no, there

is where we'll be sleeping" she replied as she winked at me. My face turned red and I began to feel a bit hot. "Uhh on second thought I think I'll just sleep –" but before I could finish my sentence she closed the door. "Cute guys like you don't come around you know" she said. She then

toke off her cape and began slowly approaching me with bedroom eyes. I began to sweat like crazy I slowly backed away but I bumped into the bed behind me and fell in. I was quickly pinned down by her. "I forgot to ask, what class are you?" she asked as she licked my cheek. "F-F-

Force blader" 69 replied while shaking. "Mmmm blades are my favorite, sharp and straight to the point" she stated as she began taking off my shirt. I quickly broke away and got out of the bed. "Awww what's wrong?" Kasori asked. "I-I-I already have someone in mind" 69 replied while

blushing. "You have a girlfriend ?" she asked. "Kinda" 69 replied. Kasori then got out of bed and began walking out of the room. "If that's the case I'll leave you be, sweet dreams 69" she smiled as she closed the door behind her. I sign of relief passed by me, that was too close for

comfort I said to myself. I was surprised how easily I was left off the hook. I soon realized something, I blew my chance to get laid . . . . "GOD DAMIT !" 69 yelled. Perhaps I should have let Kasori have her way with me, but why didn't I ? The answer soon came to my mind when the

thought of Cindell popped into my head, her sweet voice and beautiful face. She had been with me from the start and had helped me quite a bit. I know she probably has feelings for me as well, if I'd had Kasori have her way with me I'd have blown all that away. But Kasori helped me

also and it's quite obvious that she has strong feelings for me as well. Kinomoto also probably likes me in that sense too. My head began to hurt the more and more I thought about it. I soon became too tired to think about it any further and headed to bed. That night I thought long and

hard of who my heart should truly belong to as I slowly fell asleep.


End file.
